Bonded
by spiritraven
Summary: Starscream has been different since Skywarp, Thundercracker, and a few other Decepticons arrived on Earth. What is going on with the seeker? Is it something bad or could it be for the good of all Cybertronians. Slash. Chapters 1&2 redone again. lol
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Bonded  
By: Spiritraven  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Transformers series or the movie.  
Warnings: This will have slash and human/mech pairings. Also I don't have a beta.  
Pairings: Skyfire/Starscream, Optimus/Megatron, and more later on.  
Author's Note: I've been a fan since the 1980's when the first series came out when I was a kid. It's gotten worst since then and I decided to help with my addiction by writing fan fiction for Transformers. Please give this fic a chance it's my first Transformers fiction.**

**Chapter One:**

It's been six months since Thundercracker, Skywarp, and a few other Decepticons arrived on the moon. They heard from Barricade who was still stuck on Earth about what happened to the Allspark and Megatron and that both have been destroyed, but the young human that killed Megatron was different. The Allspark changed the human, but Barricade couldn't say how since the Autobots were keeping him very protected. Thundercracker had to admit that the human wasn't the only one changed. Starscream hasn't been acting like himself since they arrived on the moon. He was acting more like the weak, shy little brother back before the war. It wasn't such a bad thing because it was better then being yelled at by Starscream or threaten with his null ray. Starscream hasn't always been the monster he was today. He used to be kind, shy, and quiet not like the creature that only wanted power and to rule just like Megatron. Starscream use to hate to fight and was more happy being in the lab working on his projects with Skyfire then out getting into fights like his older brothers. Thundercacker and Skywarp loved proving themselves stronger then others, but that was never Starscream's thing at least not till later after the war begun. It was strange at how Starscream seemed to change so quickly.

"Do you think he's sick T.C.?" Skywarp asked his older brother as they watched Starscream lay on his back on the moon's hard surface to stare at the blackness of space towards the Earth. It was like Starscream was searching for something he just didn't know what. It was sad watching his brother and made Skywarp more worried about the younger seeker.

"No, I don't think it's a virus, but then again I'm not a medic so I don't know for sure." Thundercracker watched his younger brother wondering if this change was a good thing or a bad thing. "Hook isn't here so he can't check on Starscream." And Hook liked to cause pain then to fix a mech up. He was a pain freak and it was no surprise that Hook was the only Medic willing to join the Decepticons.

"The only medic is the Autobot Ratchet and I doubt the Autobots will allow us to take Starscream to them." Skywarp didn't want to start any fights knowing there was no chance they will win not with them having more fighters on their side. With Barricade on Earth and Scorpanok out there somewhere there were only twelve Decepticons and the Autobots had them beat with fifteen and more on the way. Thundercracker had no idea if any more Decepticons survived after Cybertron was destroyed. And if they survived would they be able to make their way towards Earth? "What about you Soundwave? Can you find out what's wrong with Starscream?"

"I believe Starscream is healing from the virus he received back in Cybertron." Soundwave said simply not bothering to look up from what he was working on. "However the virus is still in his processor trying to reboot itself."

"Virus!" Skywarp screamed causing even Starscream to look over at them. He lowed his voice and asked again. "How can Starscream have a virus for that long? Surely his systems would have gotten rid of it by now."

"The virus is very powerful it's the same one Megatron was affected with." Soundwave said ignoring the shock looks coming from the two seekers. "I've been working on a cure since Megatron left Cybertron to follow the Allspark."

"Megatron had a virus?" Skywarp was shocked when he heard this coming from Soundwave. Megatron did seem different before the war, but he believed it was an act to fool Optimus Prime.

"Lord Megatron wanted all Cybertronians to be equal he didn't want a war." Soundwave was one of Megatron's advisors when he was High Lord Protector. "I noticed shortly after the war started that something was different with Lord Megatron. He killed with no mercy and that wasn't like him. The first time Lord Megatron tried to kill Autobot Leader Optimus Prime I knew something was wrong. When I entered Megatron's processor I noticed the virus."

Skywarp shrugged, the way he saw it was Megatron always hating Optimus Prime. Megatron even said he hated the Prime and wanted nothing more then to tare his spark from his chest. "Megatron hated the Prime."

"No he did not." Soundwave knew both of the rulers and their secrets. Megatron could never hate Optimus Prime and it was the same for the Autobot Leader. "Megatron and Optimus Prime are spark mates."

Thundercracker fell over in his shock landed right on Skywarp making the other seeker yell in anger. The news was a big shock to the seeker's system and he couldn't stay steady on his feet. "Watch it T.C.!"

"Sorry Warp didn't mean to land on ya." Thundercracker pulled himself back on his feet and helped his brother up. "Did you hear Soundwave? He said Prime and Megatron were mates."

"I wondered about that sometimes." Skywarp seen how both Leaders acted on the battlefield. Optimus never really could kill Megatron and he had plenty of chances. "That explains a lot, but what about Starscream? How can you help our brother Soundwave?"

Soundwave sighed, it wouldn't be easy though Starscream was more like himself now meaning the virus was effected someway when he was on Earth. Soundwave wondered if the Earth or maybe the Allspark being close by that effected Starscream in some way. "It would be helpful if we had the Allspark."

"Kind of hard what with the Allspark being destroyed and all." Thundercracker said hatefully wanting nothing more then to go to the Earth punish the Autobots for being so stupid. Without the Allspark there was no way for them to create more of their kind. They were now the last of the Cybertronian race. "Isn't there another way?"

"We need the Autobot Medical Officer." Soundwave said simply as he stared at Starscream through his visor. The seeker was still hadn't moved from his spot from the last time he checked on him. "I have an antivirus almost ready and I need the help of a Medic to make sure its ready for download."

"And how are we going to do that?" Skywarp wanting to know because he was sure just showing up out of nowhere asking for a favor was going to get them blasted to pieces. And he was sure Ironaft would be the first to fire. Ironhide hated all seekers and Starscream the most. He knew the Weapons Specialist wouldn't let Ratchet near Starscream.

"A truce." Simple enough and it would allow all Decepticons to get fueled up. Everyone was running low on energy and bad things could happen and they didn't receive fuel soon. Soundwave had Ravage, Rumble, Laserbeak, and Buzzsaw to worry about and he knew they were getting weak. It would be smart to make a truce with the Autobots and stop the war. They no longer had reasons to fight this war. It was time to end it and the truth of the matter was Soundwave was tired of fighting.

"I don't think Starscream is going to make a truce with the Autobots." Thundercracker could see the wisdom of making a truce with the Autobots. The Decepticons were weak and if Optimus Prime was like Megatron they would have already been dead. One attack and they would all be dead. Maybe the Prime would help them? Nah they would rather see all Decepticons dead.

Soundwave watched as Starscream got up from his place and began to walk to them. "I will handle everything with the Autobots. Starscream isn't in his right processor to lead us. As third in command I will take up Leadership until the time Starscream is fit enough to do so himself."

Thundercracker and Skywarp had no problem with that knowing Soundwave didn't want the power that came with Leadership. He was happy with his projects and being on his own. Being leader was too much of a pain. "Alright go on and do what you have to do Soundwave. We'll take care of our brother."

Soundwave nodded his head once and left leaving the seekers alone. He didn't want Starscream to know what was going on not knowing how the virus would make him react. Starscream will find out soon enough

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Starscream wondered what his seeker brothers and Soundwave were talking about? He wondered if it was about him since he knew he seemed different from the last time he met the others. It was strange that before all he cared about was keeping Megatron from coming back and taking control of the Decepticons from him. It didn't turn out that way and Megatron was killed and by a human no less. After Starscream left the Earth and went to the moon to hide he noticed he wasn't acting like himself. There was no hatred in him and he was sad. Starscream hadn't felt sad in a very long time. He remembered a time when he was in love and all he cared about was the kind mech that treated him like an equal. Skyfire was a brilliant scientist and was will respected by the Council, Megatron, and Optimums Prime. Starscream considered himself lucky that out of all the Academy students Skyfire picked him to be his assistant.

"Is there something wrong brothers?" Starscream asked stepping up to Skywarp and Thundercracker. He knew they were both worried and there was nothing he could tell them. Starscream felt lucky that he had such good brothers and they stayed by his side no matter how he had treated them in the past when he became Second in Command of the Decepticons.

"We're worried about you Screamer." Thundercracker shocking both of his brothers pulled Starscream into his arms. True, Starscream could be an evil slagger who liked nothing more then to make others suffer, but he was still his little brother. "You seem so sad."

"I was thinking about Skyfire." Starscream admitted as he pulled himself out of Thundercracker's arms and turned his optics towards the Earth. "Remembered how he was pulled by the orbit of a planet when we were exploring."

"Yes, you told us about it." When Starscream returned to Cybertron he was a mess. He couldn't forgive himself for not helping Skyfire and kept beating himself over it. Starscream was in love with the giant flyer and Skyfire never knew. At first Thundercracker and Skywarp were worried they might lose their brother in his suffering. "It happened long ago Starscream."

"Yes, but you see Skywarp it was here where I lost Skyfire." Starscream said shocking both of the other seekers. "When I sent to Earth to find Megatron it was Skyfire I searched for."

"Did you find him?" Thundercracker asked hoping to hear a yes. He knew how much the older mech meant to Starscream even after all the time has passed.

"No, I don't believe I will ever see him again." With a small smile Starscream walked away to go back to his watching of Earth.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Optimus Prime wasn't used to surprises the fact was he hated surprises and there were many reasons as to why. Soundwave sending a message wishing to meet up with him was a surprise and he had yet to figure if it was a good or bad one. Soundwave mentioned he was the temporary Leader of the Decepticons and he wanted to talk about a truce. They have a need for a Medic and fuel and the Autobots had the access to both. It made sense to Optimus and Soundwave was always thinking ahead. At times he wondered why Soundwave followed Megatron. The Communication Expert wasn't a ruthless killer no matter what others say.

"It has to be a trap, sir." Red Alert didn't trust the Decepticons, but then again no Autobot did. Red Alert was always paranoid and it has saved them more than once even if it was annoying. "You're not considering talking to them, sir?"

"Red Alert you have to understand that so much has changed since the battle in Mission City. We have all changed and I would like to think it was for the better. It could be the Decepticons have changed too." Optimus could understand his friend's unease with the situation. "We have nothing to fight over anymore. Cybertron is gone, the Allspark has been destroyed and Megatron is dead." Optimus felt a pang in his spark at the thought of his mate's death. "Without the Allspark we can no longer create other sparks. We are now the last of our kind. The Decepticons are Cybertronians just as we are."

"You can't change a millennia of war and hatred Prime." Prowl was always the logical one of the group and even with Jazz's death that still hadn't changed. Prowl and Jazz hadn't bonded with each other, but Optimus knew they loved each other and Prowl was waiting for the end of the war. It didn't turn out the way Prowl wanted and the mech was angry because he couldn't get revenge. Megatron was already dead by another's hand. It wasn't in Prowl's programming to attack another Decepticon because of Jazz's death because though they were Decepticons it was only Megatron that killed his lover. Still that didn't affect Prowl's hatred of all things Decepticon.

"I agree with Prowl." Ultra Magnus was one of Optimus' most trusted friends. Ultra Magnus, Optimus, and Megatron were all raised as brothers by the same bonded couple. It was Magnus that kept Optimus from going insane when Megatron turned against him and started the war. "And I agree with you Optimus. We are all Cybertronians, but not all of us will see it that way."

"If they are in need of a Medic then someone is hurt." Ratchet decided to give his own opinion on the matter. "If a mech is hurt then I need to help Optimus. Truce or no truce."

Optimus didn't expect anything less from his Chief Medical Officer. Ratchet never was one to see others suffer no matter if they were Autobot or Decepticon. "Soundwave has always been honorable in his own way and I know he didn't like tricks. Those were more Starscream's area. I will meet with him."

"Slaggit Prime." Ironhide groaned not at all surprised by what Optimus planned to do. Optimus always had high hopes in everyone always wanting to believe there were good in everyone. You would think the war would have knocked that right out of him. Ironhide couldn't figure out if that was a good or bad thing. "You're not going alone."

"I didn't plan to go alone old friend." Optimus had hope that this wasn't a trap, but he wasn't a stupid mech to go on his own knowing what could happen. "You, Ratchet, Magnus, and Skyfire may join me."

Skyfire was a new member of the Autobot team and a scientist. He was found in the hanger next to Megatron. Simmons was able to tell the Autobots that NBE-2 was found almost a hundred miles away from Megatron. Once Skyfire was back online he told his story about how he crashed on the Earth. Optimus had to tell the large mech about the war and Starscream's place in it all. Skyfire refused to believe that his sweet seeker could turn out to be such a monster. In the end Ratchet had to show him proof before he would believe the Autobot Leader. Skyfire joined the Autobots, but still held out hope that Starscream would return to the way he was before the war.

"Do you think Starscream will be there Optimus?" Skyfire asked with hope in his voice. He wanted to know what caused Starscream to become the monster he heard so much about. He still hoped everything he was told was wrong. The Starscream he knew wasn't a fighter or a killer. It made no sense to Skyfire how the seeker could change so much.

"I do not know Skyfire, though I wonder why Soundwave is in charge and not Starscream." Optimus spoke up before Ironhide was able to speak. Skyfire and Ironhide never got along because one still believed in the seeker and the other wanted nothing more then to blast him to pieces. Starscream always made it his mission to attack Ratchet on the battle field and Ironhide could never let that go. "Starscream is second in command. He should be the Leader not Soundwave."

"Perhaps its Starscream they need the Medic for?" Prowl watched as Ironhide growled in annoyance and pushed Skyfire out of his way as he made his way to Ratchet's side. Ironhide always had been protective over Ratchet. At times Prowl wondered if maybe they were lovers. "What then?"

"It doesn't matter to me if it's Megatron himself that needs help." Ratchet yelled glaring at Prowl and then Ironhide causing both mechs to take a step back. The Medic was famous for his temper and his aim with his tools. "I'm a medic if someone needs my help then I'll help no questions asked."

"It's settled then." Optimus turned towards Blaster his communications expert. "Blaster send a message to the Decepticons and let Soundwave know I'll meet up with him."

"Yes, sir." Blaster left to do as he was ordered.

"I hope you're sure about this Optimus?" Prowl said walking away with Ironhide at his back mumbling the whole time.

"So do I Prowl." Optimus knew his friends were worried about this meeting and what could happened after. There was nothing he could do until he sees Soundwave for now he had other things to do before it was time to leave.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I don't think this is a good idea." Thundercracker said as he stood beside Soundwave with Skywarp at his side. Soundwave needed the seekers to help them get to the Earth since using the normal method would bring about too many questions from the humans. Thundercracker, Skywarp, and Soundwave also found enough time to scan forms before meeting the Autobots. Both seekers chose the same form as Starscream only with different colors. Skywarp liked black and purple while T.C. picked blue and white. Soundwave chose the form of a news van. "We have no idea on how the Autobots will react to Starscream."

"The Autobots hate Starscream just as much as Megatron." Skywarp watched Starscream sitting down on the grass. He wanted to make sure his little brother wasn't doing anything stupid.

"The Prime is a wise Leader." The Decepticons all stared at Soundwave in shock. "He will listen to us about Starscream. The Autobot isn't cruel like our former Leader."

"If you say so." Barricade stared at Starscream surprised at how much the mech has changed since the battle in Mission City. The Enforcer had joined the seekers and Soundwave the moment they arrived on Earth. He was one of the many Decepticons that hated Starscream wondered what caused Megatron to make the coward his second in command. "I still can't believe you want to make a truce with the Autobots. They are our enemies."

"Really?" Skywarp looked down at Barricade's hand. "And what about the meat bag your carrying around?"

Barricade growled and cupped his hand being careful of the human inside. "He's my pet."

Officer Nicholas Garcia of the L.A.P.D rolled his eyes at the bots acting like children. He met Barricade five months ago after his patrol car was wrecked and he was given a new one. Who knew it would end up being a giant alien robot. "Whatever you say Cade."

"I could squish you anytime I feel like it human." Barricade told Nick as he gently sat the human on his shoulder to keep him out of Skywarp's sight.

"I know." Nick patted the metal under his hand. "So why are we here Cade?"

"I don't see how that's any of your business maggot." Skywarp growled hatefully.

Barricade snarled making Skywarp jump. The seeker knew better then to play around with the Enforcer. "Stay away from my human Skywarp or I will make Megatron look like a human puppy compared to me."

Skywarp knew Barricade wasn't kidding so he went to join his brothers. Thundercracker was sitting with Starscream keeping him company. The virus has been acting up making Starscream change so many times from the monster they once knew to a sparkling and then his real self. At least they believed it was his real self. "How's he doing T.C.?"

"He's been staring at the road since we got here." T.C. explained worry in his voice. "It isn't like him at all."

"You think he's waiting for something?" Skywarp asked sitting on the other side of Starscream. The younger seeker hasn't spoken yet and it worried both seekers. Starscream was never a quiet mech he always had something to say.

"Yes, and here it comes." Thundercracker watched the Autobots arrive with a large white jet following from the sky.

Starscream looked up and spoke softly. "Skyfire."

"By Primus this is going to not be fun." Skywarp chuckled and waited. Things were about to get messy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Bonded**

**By: Spiritraven**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Transformers series or the movie.**

**Warnings: This will have slash and human/mech pairings.**

**Pairings: Skyfire/Starscream, Optimus/Megatron, and more later on.**

**Chapter Two:**

"What in Primus' name is going on here?" Ultra Magnus was the first to speak up because Optimus was staring at the three seekers with his mouth open. The Autobot Leader was shocked and who could blame him? Seeing three grown seekers rolling around on the ground is something you don't see very often. After all it isn't very often you see three full grown mechs rolling around on the ground. It looked like Thundercracker and Skywarp was trying to keep Starscream on the ground. Thundercracker had the silver seeker arms pinning them above his head while Skywarp sat on the seeker to keep him on the ground. Ultra Magnus guessed it was Starscream that needed Ratchet's help since the other Decepticons seemed healthy enough. Starscream was looking at them with large optics filled with washer fluid. This was the same seeker they've seen in battle the one that liked nothing more then to tear your spark from your chest and laugh about it. Starscream though being a coward never was this weak and he would never stand being around an Autobot yet not word left his mouth. "And why are you keeping your Leader on the ground?"

"Trying to keep Screamer from making a fool of himself." Skywarp admitted as he grabbed Starscream by his shoulders and forced him back on the ground. Starscream had tried to run towards Skyfire and Skywarp didn't think that would be wise. Ironhide was standing right next to the large mech and the last thing he wanted was his younger brother to be blown into pieces. Ironhide had both blasters out more then ready to use them. The mech has always been trigger happy even more so then himself. "You shouldn't have brought Skyfire with you."

"It would be better if Skyfire returned to your base Leader Prime." Soundwave placed himself in front of Starscream and the Autobots. He might not like the seeker, but he was sick and needed protection. "Starscream is effected by a virus and isn't thinking clearly right now."

Skyfire couldn't stand the sight of Starscream reaching out to him. He knew Optimus would be angry, but he couldn't resist the arms reaching out for him. "I have to go to him, sir."

"I don't think that would be wise Skyfire." Optimus knew the past Skyfire had with Starscream. The scientist always had a soft spot for the seeker for the time he met Starscream while teaching at the Academy. Optimus didn't know much about Starscream before the war it wasn't until after the war started that he met Megatron's second in command. "Starscream is effected and isn't himself."

"How long has Starscream been effected?" Ratchet asked going to the screaming seeker with Ironhide following behind. There was no way the Weapon's Specialist was letting the medic close to a crazy seeker without back up. Ratchet ignored the large black mech and scanned the seeker. "How long has he been like this?"

"Soundwave believes since the beginning of the war." Thundercracker moved to give the medic enough room to check out Starscream without letting go of his arms. "It was downloaded into his processor."

"It was the work of Shockwave." Soundwave knew it was Shockwave's work. Controlling Megatron and Starscream would give Shockwave control of the Decepticons. It was Shockwave who was placed in control when Megatron left Cybertron to follow the Allspark and then Starscream left on his own search to find his leader and the Allspark. "Shockwave also effected Megatron to grain control and from what I learned about the virus it effects the part of the processor that controls ourselves. Megatron never wanted war and then after seeing Shockwave he became furious wanting more power and control of the Allspark. The same happened to Starscream."

"It was a virus that made Megatron into a monster?" Optimus leaned against Magnus needing his support. His mate was dead because of a virus? It was too hard for him to hear and to accept. Optimus believed his mate never loved him and the bond between them was closed the moment the Decepticons attacked the Council. He never knew what Megatron planned and now to learn it was Shockwave that controlled his mate angered him. It was too bad the one eyed mech died along with Cybertron or Optimus would have made it his life's mission to hunt him down. It was too late to do anything about it now and Optimus would have to live without revenge and his mate. "Why wasn't I told before?"

"Would you have listened?" Soundwave stayed at Megatron's side to bring some reason to the Leader. Shockwave wouldn't dare to effect Soundwave with his virus because his processor worked different then most Cybertronians. Soundwave had the gift of reading minds all except for Shockwave. The one eyed mech learned of a way to keep Soundwave from reading his mind. "As Chief Medical Officer Ratchet can tell you the main processor is best left alone. I created a anti virus and would like your medic to go over it before downloading it into Starscream's system. I do not wish to hurt Starscream more then necessary.

"I also wish to help." Skyfire was a scientist first not a soldier and that will never change. "Please I must go to Starscream."

"Very well, but please be careful." Optimus worried over Skyfire because he was to kind. He refused to see the evil in anyone, but then again they say the same about him. Optimus was still trying to get his processor over the fact that his mate was sick. He remembered Shockwave and how he had become one of Megatron's advisors shortly before the war. Now that he remembered clearly. "You were against Shockwave from the first."

"I sense something in him I didn't trust." Soundwave admitted knowing what the Autobot Leader was thinking about. "I believed Shockwave was up to something and I tried to find proof. He was very smart and was able to fool even me. No one knew for sure where the mech came from he appeared days before the war began. Not even I was able to learn of his plan."

"Let's start with the details of this truce." Optimus would think about Megatron later when he was alone to grieve. There were other things that needed to be done and Starscream to worry about. As much as he loved his mate and knowing now that maybe he wasn't truly evil he was still a leader and his fellow Cybertronians needed him. He would cry for his mate later.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Skyfire slowly made his way over to the group huddled around Starscream. The mech was still being held down by both of his brothers and Ironhide joined them trying to keep him from hurting himself or the medic. Ratchet was running scans across his body wanting to know what all was wrong with the seeker. "Soundwave is right I'm afraid. Starscream does have a virus and one I have never seen before. If I didn't know it was there I would never had found it. Whoever created this virus wanted to make sure it was never deleted."

"Can anything be done?" Skyfire kneeled at Starscream's side being careful not to sit on one of the other mechs. He took one of Starscream's hands into his own large one calming the seeker down somewhat though he still fought against his brothers. Starscream was looking at him with large red optics wanting him to help free him. "I don't like seeing him like this."

Starscream stopped his struggling to stare at Skyfire with wide red optics giving Ratchet enough time to reach behind his head and force him into recharge. He held up a hand before Thundercracker or Skywarp could speak. "Starscream is fine I only forced him into recharge to keep him from hurting himself or others. As soon as the anti virus is ready to download I will wake him up. Until then it's better this way." Ratchet stood up and turned to look at his leader. "We need to take Starscream back to the base. There is a lot of work to be done and I would need some of my tools. I can't fix the seeker here and there is a chance of humans finding us."

"How long will it take to download the anti virus?" There were so many things Skyfire needed to ask Starsream. It would be hard to wait for the seeker to wake up.

"It shouldn't be long, Skyfire." Ratchet moved back and allowed Skywarp to pick up his brother. "Right now I need to get him back to the base. Soundwave I need to see this anti virus you came up with."

Soundwave opened his chest compartment and took out a small red disk and very carefully handed it to the Medic. "It should be ready for download."

"I'll take a look and see." Ratchet took the desk from the Decepticon and inserted it into his own port. The anti virus looked like it was going to work, but there was only one way to find out. "We need to download it into Starscream's processor and like I said before we need to do this at the base in case something goes wrong."

Optimus nodded and turned to Soundwave. "We have a truce until such time Starscream is back to his own processor and can choose for himself."

"Agreed." Soundwave knew for sure that once Starscream was cured he would want to stop the war. The seeker never wanted to be leader and once he was back to normal then he might want to step down. Soundwave didn't want leadership, but Thundercracker would be a good leader. The seeker was always smart and was usually the one that kept his younger brothers from being stupid or getting themselves killed. "Then we will join you?"

"You are welcome to come." Optimus didn't have a problem with the Decepticons coming to the base. Soundwave was a mech of his word always had been so Optimus knew he could be trusted and the seekers were worried about there brother. "And what of you Barricade?"

"I won't be joining you." Barricade sat down his human and transformed allowing his human to get inside. "Nick has to be on duty in an hour. If you need me Soundwave you know how to reach me."

"Affirmative." Though Soundwave doubted that he would need the Enforcer's help anytime soon. Soon Starscream will be healed, but then he would have to come to terms with what he done under the virus. However with Skyfire by his side then Starscream should be alright.

Ironhide watched as the police car drove away with the human and turned to Ultra Magnus. No matter what Optimus said he would never trust the Decepticons or Starscream. It didn't matter to him if the seeker was under a virus to him a Decepticon will always be a Decepticon and they will never change. "Is it wise allowing the Decepticon take off with the human?"

"I think the human is fine Ironhide." Magnus smirked knowing how set in his ways Ironhide was and doubted if the top kick would change. "I think Barricade is protective over his human friend."

"A Decepticon worried over a human?" Ironhide had never heard of such a thing. "Never happen."

"It just did old friend." Magnus clapped Ironhide on the shoulder before transforming and following Optimus. There was something about this planet that affect the transformers that lived here. Magnus had noticed how some of the others have been changing mostly Optimus. He had yet to wonder if it was a good thing or a bad thing. Either way he was going to watch and see how everything turned out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Optimus knew it was going to be a long day the moment they arrived at the base and Red Alert was waiting fully armed. Blurr was standing next to Red Alert keeping an firm arm on the mech to keep him calm. Hound was on the other side with Bumblebee standing behind Red Alert with Sam sitting on his shoulder watching everything with wide eyes.

Most of the Autobots were shocked watching Starscream being carried in the arms of Skywarp.

"What's the matter Prime?" Hound asked surprised at seeing the Decepticons entering their base. It was plain to see that any moment now Red Alert was going to have a melt down. Decepticons in his base and there wasn't a thing he could do about it. "Why is Starscream being carried by Skywarp."

"The seeker is effected by a virus." Ironhide filled the others in at what he knew. Red Alert of course didn't believe a word of it.

"It's a trap." Red Alert was nervous as he watched the Decepticons enter the base following Ratchet into the hanger they used as a med bay. "Starscream is pretending to be effected by a virus so they can attack us from the inside."

"Red Alert I hate the Decepticons just as much as you do, but Ratchet looked Starscream over and admitted that Starscream was sick." Ratchet was never wrong at least not when it was about his patients. "Ratchet would never be fooled by Starscream and you know it Red Alert."

"I still say it's a trap." Red Alert grumbled as he turned around to go back into the control room. He was going to lock himself in until the Decepticons leave or the door rusted. Whatever happens first. Hound sighed as he watched their Chief of Security walk away and wished that his mate would hurry up and get his aft to Earth. Inferno was the only mech to handle Red Alert when he was in one of his moods. Prowl usually could handle Red Alert when his glitch acted up, but the patrol car was still grieving over Jazz.

"Red Alert might be a problem Prime." Ironhide told his leader as the larger mech joined them with Soundwave at his side. "His glitch is going to give him trouble with the Decepticons staying here with us."

"I'm sure Red Alert will be just fine." Optimus was also worried about the paranoid mech. Red Alert was always nervous and with the Decepticons staying on base he was going to be more paranoid then usually. "And if his glitch does act up then we'll deal with it."

"We do not mean for us to be trouble for your Autobots Optimus Prime." Soundwave of course has heard of Red Alert and his famous glitch. During the war some of the Decepticons would make jokes over the Chief of Security. Then there was that one time Skywarp made Red Alert believe they would be attacking the Autobot base when in truth there was no such plan. It took Optimus Prime awhile before he was able to get Red Alert to shut off the alarm. The Decepticons laughed about it for days and Skywarp made it his duty to drive the smaller mech insane with his pranks. "I do not wish to cause Red Alert trouble."

Optimus Prime chuckled and shook his head. "It doesn't matter if you're here or not Soundwave it won't change Red Alert. He will always be paranoid and that is something you and your men must get used too. "I also heard Starscream could be as paranoid as Red Alert."

Soundwave nodded as he thought of some of times Starscream would go insane after one of his brother's pranks. "Yes, and Skywarp liked nothing more then to drive his younger brother crazy. Starscream never knew if we were under attack or if it was one of Skywarp's pranks. I was surprised that Skywarp still had his spark after some of the pranks he pulled on his brothers."

"Perhaps after Starscream is back to himself we can sit down and stop this war." Though Optimus had to admit he didn't really know the real Starscream and it would be hard to see him other then the monster he was used to fighting on the battle field.

"We can only hope." Soundwave would hope for the best because he was tired of the war and wanted to protect his other partners. He already lost Frenzy and didn't want to lose any other cassettes. For now they will wait for Starscream to heal and see how he will handle things. Would he stay the Leader of the Decepticons or past it on? How much did the virus change Starscream? They won't know until the anti virus is downloaded and Starscream is back online.


End file.
